Talk:Mo Fan/@comment-32598341-20181102093149/@comment-32014963-20181102112035
Quan Zhi Fa Shi Chapter 2550: I couldn't become/failed all of you REALM OF DEVIL'S EYE! Devil Mo Fan already saw through the intentions of these Superior Seat and Pinnacle Seat Mages. With such dense cloud-like Chi, they are able to trap an Archangel. This is obviously one of Dubai Magister Tower's greatest magic Formation. But how can the current Mo Fan, a Devil who controls Chaos, Shadow and Void/Space Elements let his enemies trap him with a magic formation? The sky above the pure white, holy and magnificent Dubai Magister Tower was instantly permeated by an indescribable and horrific aura of blood red and ink-black, even the air seem to exude a bloody murderous atmosphere. Before the illusionary cloud magic formation can take effect. The Pinnacle Seat Mages and Superior Seat Mages were dragged into the sinister looking blood-red and ink-black realm of Devil's Eye. Inside the Devil's Eye Realm is like the world in its most primitive state. There were no signs of life at all. Just lightning striking gregariously and fury of invisible forces shredding mountains. "Welcome to my playground" Mo Fan reveals a sinister smile. This is the Devil's Playground. Yet it is also the slaughterhouse for these flesh and blood (People) who has corrupted the world with their taint of greed There is no way of escaping from this realm. The only thing Pinnacle and Superior Seat Mages can do is find a safe place to hide until the Realm expires! Once the Devil with that sinister looking whip finds them, they are dead meat! All that will be left is their painful shrieks as they die a horrid death! Mo Fan never intended to come to Dubai to discover the truth. He don't believe anyone who works with Su Lu is innocent. All of these people who are out to kill Sakya (Gabriel) the last surviving person who holds the secret to the Hope of World's Methods (Combination Magic Secrets) are as guilty as the murderer who killed Peng ZhouLong. (Researcher of Combination Magic) In fact, the whole Asia Magic Association is guilty. That includes those who followed the flow, watch from sidelines and those who are too weak to stop Su Lu from killing Peng Z.L are guilty to certain extend. I never expected you incompetent cronies to contribute to the betterment of the world only hoped people who can bring betterment to humanity will not come to harm like this! Everytime Mo Fan recalls how Peng Zhou Long excitedly tells him all about the combination magic, Devil Mo Fan became increasingly more angered and killer intent more suffocating to those around him! From the time Zhan Kong and Qin Yu'er (Natural Born Soul Element) was cruelly expelled from this world. Mo Fan has seen clearly the true colors of the rulers of this miserable world. The rulers of this world doesn't care about the people or the world. They are only concern about threats to their position of power. This has never changed from ancient times till today! That is why even if he demolish this filthy Asian Magic Association, it wouldn't affect the world one bit! All its members deserves to be killed! Each time he kills a Superior Seated Mage, he felt a minor relieve from the agony constantly tormenting him the moment he received the news of Peng Zhoulong's death! Mo Fan's tormented heart can only get the slightest relieve when one of these corrupted Mages, executioners or schemers die by his Devil's talons and the suffocating agony ease up a little! Zhan Kong choose not to fight instead left this world with Qin Yu'Er and let this filthy world continue to rot! Mo Fan cannot accept this! He can no longer watch people like Zhan Kong and Peng Zhou Long, people who are truly contributing to the betterment of humanity in this world die like this! They are filled with righteous wisdom. Even in death, they are not willing to cause a massacre. If that is the case, let him do it! Mo Fan is not afraid of turning the world against him. He is not afraid of being hated by the people He is not afraid of being labeled as an Abnormally (by the Divine Magic Judgement Council just like Qin Yu'Er for being too OP and having power beyond their understanding) In a twisted world like this, truly righteous people are the abnormally! A twisted world like this couldn't be awakened (saved) by the Saint Wentai (Xinxia's father), it couldn't be saved by the Nether Emperor Zhan Kong nor can it be saved by the Scholar Peng Zhoulong If no amount of Scholars, Saints and Heroes can save this world, let's try this Devil! It's your cruelty, your corruption that awakened this Devil! No matter how many times Mo Fan fought for humanity and became a hero in the hearts of the people. He has never once thought himself to be a Hero or a Saint He knows very well that around him even before he came to this world... countless Heroes and Saints have done far greater good than him. Mo Fan finally understood why he could never completely follow in their footsteps. Saints are after all Saints. When the people bully them. They kept quiet. When the people torture them. They endure When the people wants to chop them into pieces, they continue to preach for betterment of mankind on the guillotine/in face of death! Mo Fan can never do the same. He is born with the blood of destruction This Devil is tailored just for a non-Saint like him! "Chief Instructor, Peng Zhou Long..." "I'm sorry, I failed you" For a brief moment, Mo Fan understood Salan's insanity (From a previous chapter: Salan "Wentai, I am a very bad woman, without you keeping me in check, I will without a doubt cause untold suffering to the world!") As far as Salan is concerned, everyone is equally guilty for Wentai's death including the innocent civilians! That is why Salan's revenge is an attempt to bury the Rulers of this world and everyone else including innocent civilians! However, Mo Fan has not fallen this far off. In Mo Fan's eyes there are people who deserves to die. Unfortunately, Su Lu's influence is too great. Though all 20+ Superior Seated Mages and Pinnacle Seated Mages caught in his Devil Realm had turned into corpses, there was one who walked out unscathed. A silvery-grey haired middle-aged man appears before Mo Fan from the top of Dubai Mage Tower. On his chest the insignia shows his identity. Vice Chairman. Mo Fan recognize this man. He was the one who awarded the National Team their Medals! Mo Fan cannot remember his name but he remembered clearly how a man like him was bright like the sun at that time. So bright Mo Fan couldn't even look at him straight in the eyes. "I remember you." Forbidden Curse Mage Silver-Ashes speak in a calm and low voice. From the time Mo Fan used Combination Magic, Forbidden Curse Silver Ashes has recognized him as the distinguished young mage who has a bright future ahead of him! When Su Lu was hunting the Black Dragon Emperor in the Tyrant Mountain, the Forbidden Curse Silver Ash was present as well. During that time, Su Lu was so infuriated by the interference of Mo Fan and gang that he was going to kill them all for causing the Capture of Black Dragon turn out the way it did! It was because Forbidden Curse Silver Ashes spoke up for Mo Fan and gang prevented Su Lu's lackeys from slaughtering them. At this moment. Forbidden Curse Silver Ashes is gazing at Devil Mo. He is shocked to discover that the young man he was expecting great things from would harbor such a sinister and evil power. Even though a power can only be considered an Element if everyone can awaken the same power. But Mo Fan has obviously birth an entirely new Element. And this "Element" can be considered Forbidden Arts or Evil power. "What's the point in becoming an Abnormally over this?" Forbidden Curse Silver Ashes felt Mo Fan is wasting his bright future. "Why didn't you stop them!?" Mo Fan answers him a question "You mean that Scholar right? Things are not as simple as you think. Su Lu has errored, but..." Forbidden Curse Silver Ash paused briefly and his gaze unknowingly shifts towards Su Lu and the Black Dragon Emperor before continuing "Even Emperors will make mistakes." (1 Half Forbidden Curse, 4 more likely to be 1/2 FC and 20 Super Tier (Ex) Level 3 Mages were killed by Mo fan so far) Notable remaining existence: Su Lu, Gabriel, Forbidden Curse Silver Ashes and Devil Mo Fan.